


[Podfic] You

by aranel_parmadil



Series: What Did You Think About [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: End of the series, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did you think about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277746) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Here it is - the final part of the lovely What Did You Think About? series by the ever-wonderful Chryse. My thanks to her, as always, for allowing me to play in her sandbox.
> 
> As soon as I get a few spare minutes (!) I will create a podbook for the whole series and post it separately.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone!
> 
> Added: The wonderful [periodicallychlorinated](periodicallychlorinated.tumblr.com) has created some gorgeous covers for this series of podfics. Each of the podfics now has its own cover posted on the page but you can also find them all [here](http://periodicallychlorinated.tumblr.com/post/135119739827/for-aranel-parmadil-who-has-beautifully-read-more) on their tumblr. Thank you so much! I am saving the final one for the podbook cover, which should post next week at some point.

 

 

 

 

You - Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cin2p30oyl9pe3j/6_You_-_Chryse.mp3)


End file.
